How Can Things Get Any Worse?
by I love creepy things
Summary: Two Naruto fans are in for the surprise of their life when they suddenly get kidnapped by the Akastuki. Set in the real world, the Akatsuki don't care about finding love or turning good. So how will these two girls handle being forced to live with ten murderous people that could kill them in a seconds notice? More importantly, why does the Akatsuki want them? T FOR SWEAR AND MURDER
1. Chapter 1

Just because the Akatsuki have come to the real world that wont mean they will become all good and mushy. They will attack and kill people. The two main OCs will be nearly killed a number of times. I might add touchy feelings in later chapters and much later.

Also just so you know, no Ashlen is not my name. I just suck at coming up with names and it helps when I feel I am in the story. this will not be a Mary-Sue, happy go lucky story.

Oh and there are more generals but the Hurt/Comfort and angst will be the main two

* * *

A high school laid quiet on a Friday evening. Everyone, students and teachers alike, had returned home to their families about an hour ago. No one walked the halls, no one was in class and not a sound could be heard. No one even played in the school field. However, going closer to the school's gymnasium, two female voices could be heard from the other side of the double doors.

Ashlen Little and Jackie Lineal threw kicks and punches at each other, which they both dodged or stopped. They were on round four of their fight and so far Jackie was winning every time. Not to say Ashlen hadn't landed a few good punches and kicks of her own. In fact, after nearly two hours of fighting, both girls looked like the human version of dalmatians. Ashlen was a seventeen year old girl with medium length brown hair and green eyes. Jackie was four months younger than Ashlen and had shoulder long black hair and brown eyes. Both girls were covered in bruises.

After convincing the school principle that Jackie would be better behaved in her classes, he agreed to let the two girls use the school gym to practice their taijutsu. Jackie, while being a straight A student, wasn't the best behaved student in the school. She was rude, disrespectful and a bit mean. Ashlen, while she was a better behaved student, wasn't near as smart as Jackie. So, by convincing the school principle that letting them use the gym to practice would help Jackie with her angry and tension, the principle agreed to let them use the gym after school under the agreement they pay for anything they break.

There was two reasons as to why Ashlen and Jackie got into the art of taijutsu. The biggest reason was that they both lived in a bad side of town and they needed a way to protect themselves. The other reason was because of Naruto. The two girls were big fans of Naruto and there favorite characters? The Akatsuki. They were epic bad guys that do what they want when they want. However that is also what made them scary.

The two girls were such fans of Naruto that they began to practice taijutsu three years ago. Ashlen and Jackie even attempted to harness Chakra a few times. Yet they had no way to find out if it worked and neither of them were willing to power punch a wall to test it. So, after a few months of attempting to harness Chakra -which Jackie tried to test by walking up a tree and failed epically- the two girls gave up and stuck to their taijutsu training.

Neither of the girl's parents bothered to stop them; not that they ever could. Both Ashlen and Jackie were orphans. Ashlen lost her parents in a murder while she slept over at Jackie's. A man broke into her home and shot both her parents before setting the house on fire. Ashlen was lucky that the fire fighters were able to save a few items in the house; jewelry, pictures, some clothing, a photo book, money and a couple of Ashlen's toys. Jackie's parents were murdered as well. Well her mother was; her father kill her and then killed himself five days after Jackie ran away from home.

"Hey, no eye shots!" Ashlen shouted as she easily caught Jackie's fist that aimed for her eye. The black hair grinned as her other hand came for Ashlen's stomach.

"Oh, don't worry about that." The younger girl chuckled mischievously. Ashlen caught her other fist and smirked as she began to push her back.

"Hah! Looks like I am going to win this one!" She cried out happily. Jackie's smile grew dark as she shook her head.

"Think again."

With that Jackie lifted her body and flipped around, taking a swing kick to Ashlen's stomach. It was kind of like what Sasuke did to Kakashi during their training. Anyways in reaction to the hard contact to her stomach, Ashlen released Jackie's hands hand fell onto her knees, clutching her stomach and coughed. Jackie was getting stronger, as was Ashlen, so the force of the kick came as a painful surprise.

"Gess, don't go and break my ribs." Ashlen complained as she stood back up. Jackie, however, removed herself from her fighting stance and pumped an arm in the air.

"Fuck yes! I won all four rounds today." She said happily, punching the air as she laughed. Ashlen rolled her eyes but smiled at her friend as Jackie pointed a finger at her.

"You know what that means, Ash! You have to pay for whatever I want at Stark Runners." Jackie said and pointed at Ashlen in a _you better pay up _kind of way. Ashlen rolled her eyes and followed Jackie over to where they kept their backpacks.

To make their training fun, Ashlen and Jackie decided to make it into a game. This time the challenge was loser had to buy the winner supper. If it had been a tie then they'd simply buy their own supper. Other times the challenges could consist of what movie to buy, who cleaned the kitchen or who got the first five hours of T.V on Saturdays, which the two girls used as their lazy days. Whenever something like that ended in a tie then Ashlen and Jackie would add a final batter as a tie breaker.

Ashlen only chuckled as she simply allowed Jackie to rant about winning all four rounds. Normally she and Jackie tied or got three against one wins. It wasn't too often one of them one all four rounds and the same goes with the other losing all four rounds. However Ashlen couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched and it made her lose the focus she needed to win. Oh she managed to land a few good punches and kicks but didn't get Jackie off her feet.

"You know, despite losing every round today, you weren't half bad. However your focus was obviously slipping. What anime hottie was plaguing your mind this time?" Jackie asked teasingly as she fished a jacket out of her backpack. Ashlen, who would have usually blushed, just shook her head.

"Actually I couldn't focus because I felt like someone was watching me. You know the feeling when a teacher looks over your shoulder? Well I've been feeling like that for about three days now." She answered as the two teenagers walked into the girl's changing room. Jackie grunted and sat her stuff on a bench.

After two hours of training both girls were sour, tired and dirty. Their bodies were covered in new bruises which caused them to look even more like dalmatians. It was lucky that the school and the cops knew of the girls' violent training. If they didn't imagine what people would think if the two girls sudden arrived at school looking like they had been mugged? Anyways, after hours of none stop training, Ashlen and Jackie were ready to clean themselves up and leave.

"You mean like that shitty, perverted gym teacher we had last year?" she asked as she undressed in front of one of the showers. Ashlen chuckled and shook her head as she stood near the sink as Jackie grumbled.

"I swear, he didn't come into the girls locker room just to make sure everyone was out! Fucking' pedo would come in ten minutes before class started." The younger girl ranted, now stripped down to her underwear. Ashlen continued to chuckled and pulled off her own shirt but left everything else on.

The gym teacher that taught last year was a real pervert. He as a man in his mid thirties, going bald and a little chubby. Jackie and Ashlen had the same gym class and it took place after lunch; good way to burn calories, huh? Anyways because of this most students go to the changing rooms about thirty minutes to get ready, where as most classes only gave you about five minutes. So the teacher would very literally come check on the girls about three times before class started. Luckily enough girls got fend up and reported him so the man was fired that same year.

"No, Jackie, I don't feel like we were being stared at by a pervert." She said and took a cloth out of her backpack. "It was a genuine _someone is watching me _kind of thing. Kind of like how some kids find it funner to watch kids play then play the game themselves." Ashlen continued and put the cloth under the tap so it could get nice and wet. Half naked, Jackie pushed her dirty clothing in her bag and got clean clothes to change into out.

"Hey Ash, are you gonna get that grime off a ya? No guy or gay girl will walk within twenty feet of ya if ya keep doing that!" Jackie snickered at how Ashlen used the cloth to clean her face, arms and arm pits. Ashlen rolled her eyes as Jackie stepped behind the curtain, a section before the shower, and continue to undress.

"I'm fine with a sink, a cloth and soap. I'd rather never shower here; who knows when the last time the showers were cleaned; hell I bet some girls pee in those things. Besides I heard a rumor that the old gym teacher put hidden cameras in the stalls." Ashlen shuttered as she lifted her bra to get the sweat under her boobs. Jackie's voice was heard laughing as she turn on the warm water.

"Yeah, I know that well-enough. Don't see who would care to stay after school if there was no damn reason they had to. Guys might be pricks but most are smart enough not to spy on girls as they do anything. Otherwise they'll get a shoto kick to their balls!" Jackie said and gave a ninja kick out of the curtain. Laughing a big haughtily, Jackie only shrugged a Ashlen's concern.

"Well, if the perv _has_ done that, then good for him. I'll just track his tapes down and shove them up his ass _before_ getting his dick chopped off and fed to him on a shishkabob." she said evilly. "Then you can take him to court or whatever. That part doesn't matter much to me." Jackie shrugged and Ashlen could hear her turn off the water faucet. Pulling the clean shirt over her head, Ashlen shoved her wet cloth and dirty shirt inside her backpack, or rather in the plastic bag she used as a gym bag.

"Nuh, you can do all that. However I would change just one thing. Instead of making him eat the dick why not stick it up his ass so he can very literately fuck himself? Or feed it to the junk yard dog." She joked as Jackie peaked her head outside the curtain. It might have just been her imagination but she swore she saw a flash of orange rush past her eye.

"Yeah, well I'll think about that. Hand me the towel, well ya?" she asked and pointed to the towel she left on the bench. Leaning away from the wall next to the sink, Ashlen picked up the towel and gave it to her friend, her muscles tense.

That feeling of being watched had returned. This time, instead of just making Ashlen feel uncomfortable, she was feeling a bit frightened. What frightened her even more was she could feel that it was more than one person. It was like the people watching her and Jackie was in the changing room with them. However, after a quick look around the room, the girl didn't see anyone besides herself and Jackie. Maybe she just paranoid herself with her comment about the cameras.

However, unknown to her, Jackie also got the feeling they were not alone. Even though she was hidden by the curtain, Jackie could tell she and Ashlen were no longer alone in the changing room. Did it have something to do with the blur of orange she saw a moment ago? Did Ashlen see it as well? Well it didn't matter, getting out of there and going out to eat did.

"So I might be paying for dinner but I will arm wrestle you for dessert." Ashlen said as Jackie walked out of the shower. The younger girl only rolled her eyes as she pulled on her socks, shoes and her jacket.

"Psh. What the fuck ever. Come on, let's just get outta here, before the perv decides to check that 'everyone is out' after school." Jackie said sarcasticly, mocking a man that was no longer even at the school. Ashlen rolled her eyes and paid her friend no attention until she got hit in the back of the head.

"Come on, lets go!" Jackie shouted and ran out of the changing room with a laugh. Just like the younger girl knew, Ashlen followed with a growl.

"Come back here you bitch!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are they gone?" a voice from within the changing room whispered loudly.

"Shhh! The door hasn't closed yet, un!" Another voice snapped. Seconds later the door closed and the two men jumped from their hiding place on the ceiling.

"Ah, haha. Hey, hey sempai, these girls don't seem that bad to me. Maybe they could be friends!" the first man laughed childishly. While he did so the other had a angry mark twitching on his forehead.

" Ne..who knows? They may even appreciate sempai's cheap artwork." The same man laughed innocently but there was an obvious tone of cruelty.

" ..."

"Wh-wha! W-w-we're undercover sempai! You can't make an explosion in he-GAK!"

"SUFFOCATION!"


	2. Chapter 2

A quick note before the chapter; I do plan to have pairings but not for a WHILE. Also just because Tobi helps kidnap the girls it doesn't mean he will be paired with Jackie. It will be between him, Sasori and Kisame. However no pairings for a while since the Akatsuki wont care for the girls -in the safety or if they live or die- right now

* * *

"So, did you hear they finally found another body?" Ashlen asked in between bites of her chicken wing. Jackie lifted her head from her pizza slice to nod.

"Yeah, I did. The news report said something about an unknown poison killing the man." Jackie answered and took a sip of her diet coke. Ashlen sighed exhaustively as she continued to eat.

"I wonder if that is how all the missing people died; you know, the ones that weren't stabbed to death." she said thoughtfully before biting into a wing. Jackie only shrugged as she took another bite of her pizza.

Starting a month ago, people had started to go missing. The disappearances arranged from people in the early teens to their late thirties. No one really thought anything of it at first. Most of the disappearances were the blame of run aways; teenagers running away from home and men, or women, running away from a abusive relationship. Other disappearances were the blame of kidnappings but, in a town like this, those weren't too uncommon.

It wasn't until two weeks later when people started to get concerned. In just two weeks fifteen people had gone missing, but that didn't mean one person went missing every day. There had been reports that people had gone missing in groups of two and three. This began to worry people and, after six of the missing people turned up dead -most of who were stabbed beyond recognition- they began to rule out run away teens and brides as solution of the missing people.

After a couple more weeks another twenty people had been reported missing. People had become in a panic and there was a rumor that a serial killer on the loose. What scared most people more than the kidnappings itself was the fact that very few bodies had actually turned up. When they did, the bodies were usually stabbed, burned and/or strangled. The bodies were so badly damaged that, when under going a autopsies exam, the people looking at the bodies had to look up dental records to know who the person was. This new body, which turned up poisoned and actually recognizable, was only body number ten to turn up.

"_~Maybe the Akatsuki are attacking our town~" _Ashlen joked in their own private language. Jackie chuckled as she jokingly nodded in agreement.

"_~Well, that would explain the unknown poison that killed that one man. Besides his puppet making skills, Sasori is quite famous for his poisons as well.~" _Jackie said back with a laugh. The older girl snickered and cleaned her mouth with a napkin before eating the last chicken leg.

Jackie and Ashlen invented their own secret language when they were only seven years old. Some friends have secret hand shakes and others make up codes or languages. Ashlen and Jackie made up their own language in the means of privacy; when you are seven years old you always have someone watching or listening to you. Later on the language became a means to insult or make fun of people without anyone having any idea what the two girls were saying. This kind of made Ashlen and Jackie famous in school for being weird but it didn't matter to them.

The reason the two girls reverted using their private language was because they had no idea who could be listening in. In a time where thirty plus people have gone missing it would be very disrespectful to make jokes like that. The girls would rather get stared at for speaking oddly than joke about the missing people. In all, the fact so many people have gone missing with only a few turning up was no joke as well. Luckily, neither Ashlen and Jackie knew any of the people that went missing. So they felt they could joke about it without feeling too guilty about it.

"Huh, I actually almost forgot about that." Ashlen admitted in English as she and Jackie stood up. Both girls were too full for dessert and, besides, they had to be careful with how they spent their money.

"So I take it we aren't getting dessert?" Jackie asked as Ashlen paid the bill and left a five dollar tip. The older girl shook her head as they both then walked outside the restaurant.

"No, I'm too full to bother with dessert. Besides I only have one hundred and ten dollars left right now. We need that money if we're going shopping tomorrow." She said and stuck her hands into her still dirty pant pockets. Jackie shrugged and crossed his arms against her chest.

"Eh, whatever. I still have two hundred but I guess you're right; I've been saving up for that new Armed and Hammered jacket anyways." The younger girl grinned as she spoke of one of her favorite punk bands. Ashlen rolled her eyes but smiled at her friend.

Money was rather hard to come by for Ashlen and Jackie. They managed to get jobs in the summer but, come around school time, it was much harder. Thankfully the school knew of their problem and offered the two girls some help. Ashlen was a genus in art class -mostly with drawing, panting and pottery- and Jackie was a genus in... well, every class; she was a A+ straight student after all. So the teachers offered that, if Ashlen helped out in art class and Jackie helped out in chemistry -it gave her a reason to make stink bombs- the teachers would pay them twenty bucks each a day. The girls weren't sure it was legal but they sure as hell wasn't going to say anything about it.

"Well anyways, you're paying next time." Ashlen said, stretching her arms relaxingly into the air. Jackie, who had moved to shoving her hands into her jacket pockets, shrugged carelessly.

"Yeah, whatever. You know I would have robbed you blind if it wasn't for the fact that it is getting late and I couldn't eat much more greasy, fatty food without feeling sick." Jackie stated with a bored look. Ashlen rolled her eyes and sighed in contentment as she rubbed her stomach.

"Well that's why we only eat junky food once a week, isn't it? If we want to be taijutsu masters, we have to keep a good figure." Ashlen half joked as she patted her stomach before letting her arms dangle lazily. "Anyways, what time should we go shopping tomorrow?" she asked as she and Jackie turned down a street corner. Jackie yawned and stretched her arms into the air.

"Eh, who the hell cares? At least sometime in the afternoon so we can sleep in, duh. I'm sick of Mr. Pang's shit about my homework not being in on time, his class is way too fucking easy for me. I want to get some sleep in before I have to do all that damn extra-credit work to get an 'A' in the class." The punk girl complained bitterly. Ashlen looked at her childhood friend and playfully patted her shoulder.

Mr. Pang was both Jackie and Ashlen's tenth grade math teacher. Because of Jackie's reputation for being rude and disrespectful around school, teachers instantly thought she was a stupid student. Even if the gothic punk wasn't the best behaved student in school, she was a A+ straight student. However teachers seemed to ignore that fact do to Jackie's attitude.

Although, when it came to Mr. Pang's class being easy, Ashlen had to agree. Usually math was one of her so so subjects; her average in the class was usually sixty-six. With Mr. Pang, her average went from sixty-six to ninety-one so far. He liked to give out work sheets that basicly gave the student the answer, allowed calculators and allowed the students to look through math text books. So Ashlen couldn't blame Jackie for being pissed at the math teacher for treating her like she was stupid.

"Yeah, Mr. Pang is a pain in the ass. Just be glad that first semester will be done in a few months and we wont have to deal with him any more." She said and pulled her hand away when Jackie looked like she could eat it. Ashlen chuckled as the two girls walked down an ally; a short cut they normally took to get home sooner.

With the resent reports of people going missing, one just two days ago, maybe walking down a dark ally wasn't the best idea at the time. However with their three year training, Ashlen and Jackie were both sure they can take on any kidnapper that may try to attack. The two girls were sure they were the only people in town that mastered the art of taijutsu. Sure their small town might have had more Naruto fans but how many of them were dedicated enough to train taijutsu for three years; kung-fu not included.

"Yeah, whatever. So, what are you going to do tomorrow after we shop; work more on that steamy Deidara/Sasori story? You know I can always write the _M _rated scene if you don't want to." Jackie sadi with a playful wink. Ashlen blushed deeply and gave her friend a shocked look.

"Don't say things like that, Jackie! You know I don't like Yaoi. Boy love is as far as I go but I don't even want this story having that. My story is based around Deidara and Sasori's friendship; that's all. Besides, not only do I have too much respect for the two Akatsuki ninja, but there is also the age differences to think about. Remember that Sasori is really in his thirties. If you want a story like that, you write it yourself." Ashlen said in embarrassment. Jackie only continued to chuckle and gave her friend a teasing look.

"Baby." Jackie mocked teasingly. Ashlen punched Jackie in the shoulder and the two continued walking down the ally.

"Baby? I've made _yaoi _one shots so you can't call me a baby. I'd just like my first nun OC story to stay innocent thank you very much." Ashlen grumbled and glared at her friend. Jackie only laughed.

What the two girls weren't aware of at the time was they were being followed once again. Hiding in the shadows on the building tops, the two men from earlier watched the girls walk in the ally. With their trained hearing and eye sight, the two men saw everything the girls did as well as heard every word they said. The more eager of the men leaned forwards over the edge of the building, revealing a orange, swirl, mask covering his face with one eye hole. His partner, on the other hand, occupied himself with an unseen item in his hand.

"Eh, Senpai, don't you think these girls are rather pretty in the moonlight? It's too bad they bruise easy." The orange masked man said. The other man ignored him as the girls began to talk about the brunet's story about Deidara and Sasori.

"Eh? Senpai, why are they talking about yaoi with you and Sasori-Senpai? Is there something you're not telling me?" The man asked teasingly as he tilted his head towards the man hidden in the shadows. However his body was tense as if ready for a explosive attack or perhaps another strangling.

The hidden man, however, simply ignored his companion for the most part. This mission was far too important to blow their cover now. Even if the two men were stronger than the girls and could take them on easily no matter what, they had their orders. Never the less, the man glared down at the two girls as he made a final fold in his hidden work. Towards a loud and whiny _Senpai_, the man turned his cold blue eye towards the masked man, who flinched.

"Keep your voice down, you idiot, un. They need to be directly in the middle for this art to have its greatest impact. Are they in position, hm?" The young man asked coldly. The masked man quickly looked over the edge of the building before leaning back up with a thumbs up.

"It's all ready to go, Senpai." he said loudly. The other man glared in irritation.

"I said to keep your voice down, you orange idiot." The young man snapped as he slowly stepped out of the shadows.

As the light from the moon now touched him, a black cloak with red clouds and unusual long, blond hair was revealed. Despite his annoyance at the masked man a moment ago, a grin slowly found it's way on his face as he neared the edge of the building. Opening his hands, the young man threw his two creations, which turned out to be two small, white birds, off the building. One flew behind the girls while the other flew in front of the girls.

'It's all a matter of time now.' the man thought as he raised two fingers near his face.

Back on the ground both Ashlen and Jackie began to feel uneasy. Be it the fact they felt followed for the last three days or the fact people went missing, something just seemed off. Ashlen could sense this was different from earlier, and so could Jackie. This time, instead of just being followed and watched, the girls felt like they were in danger. It wasn't too unusual though; after all the two girls lived in a bad side of town where you never know who could be hiding behind a dark corner.

"Hey, Ash, can you..."

"Yeah, I feel it." Ashlen nodded as she pulled a pocket knife out of her jacket pocket, halting their walking. She thought she saw something fall in front of them but, in the dim light, saw it was only a small dove, or some other white bird.

"Remind us again why we take this route? It's like we're saying, _Hey, we're two young girls here! Come on and fuck us up!_" Ashlen grumbled as she kept a tight grip on her knife. It was the same knife that saved her and Jackie a year before.

A year ago, while walking home from school, a man approached the two girls. Because the two girls had been returning home after a few hours of training, both of their bodies were really sore; Ashlen had her face punched at the time and Jackie had a sore shoulder. The man had made an attempt to rape the girls but, luckily, Ashlen had her knife and stabbed him in the stomach, and Jackie kicked him in the balls when he fell, before the two of them ran away.

"Psh, let them come, we can take them." Jackie smirked to reassure her friend. However she herself wasn't certain of her own words but to hell if she let Ashlen know that; after all, Jackie was supposed to be the tough one.

Just as they were about to start walking again, Jackie noticed something on the roof of one of the buildings. It looked like a out of place shadow. It almost looked like the shadow of... of a person. As Jackie noticed Ashlen began walking away, she jogged to catch up and grabbed her arm.

"Hold on, Ashlen, did you see tha..."

_BOOM! _

A large explosion rocked the ground, coming from both behind and in front of the girls. Screaming out in surprise, both Ashlen and Jackie fell on their butts. Both screaming _what the hell_,the girls covered their faces from the debris of the ally ground and dust caused by the explosion. Small rocks, and cement that used to be the ally floor, cut at the their hands and cheeks but luckily they had gone unharmed from the unexpected explosion.

"What the hell is going on?!" Ashlen shouted as she grabbed her knife, which she had dropped from surprise, and stood up. Jackie also stood up but the dust cloud was so thick, and because of the fact it was late, it was even more difficult to see each other.

"Now!" A voice from above said. Seconds later two male figures jumped into the dust cloud.

Ashlen was frightened, more so than she had ever been in a very long time. She could barely see a thing in the dust cloud but she knew well enough she and Jackie had been attacked. So, holding out her knife -which she started to swing wildly as she saw something move in the dust cloud- she was ready for a fight and could only hope she didn't hit Jackie by accident.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH FUCK BASTARD!" Jackie screamed from somewhere inside the dust cloud. Ashlen turned towards Jackie's voice, continuing to swing out her knife but never around never managed to hit anything; because a hand grabbed her wrist first; tightly.

After jumping down, the young, blond, man easily dodged the brunet's odd looking knife thing. Grabbing her wrist with one hand, he used the other to forcibly take the knife from the girl. Tossing the knife over to his partner, the man easily dodged the punches the girl tried to deliver. He ignored the girl's attempts to look over mask wearing man, who already had the dark haired, swearing girl, pinned under his sandaled foot.

"Hey, hey Senpai! These girls weren't too smart, don't you think? I mean, walking alone at night with us around." The man laughed childishly and laughed some more as at the girl as she tried to bite his ankle. The blond man hummed before tsking at the brunet's continued attempts to punch him.

"Troublesome females." The man grumbled and pushed the pressure point in the girl's neck to make her go limp. The girl instantly grunted, went limp and fell forwards.

'Those voice... this voice... so familiar but... it's not possible.' Ashlen thought as he vision began to fad. Before it faded completely the last thing Ashlen saw was a fragment of blond hair and a cold blue eye.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm glad people like this so far :D Now, I have a question? Why do people make Tobi speak in third person in fanfictions? I've done it myself but, after watching the anime (English version) he doesn't do it. He says I, such as: I am a good boy. So Tobi will speak normally in this.

This is just a short chapter explaining why the two girls were kidnapped and all that

* * *

"Senpai, this is boring. When will she wake up? The other one is already awake." A masked man whined as he poked a brunet girl in the cheek. The other man, who had been leaning against the wall, glared at him.

"Shut up, Tobi, hm! I don't know when she'll wake up... stop poking her, you idiot! It's not helping and you have no idea where her filthy self has been." The man said bitterly. To this, the man known as Tobi stood up and laughed behind his mask.

"Oh, but I do know, Deidara-Senpai! After all, we have been stalking them for three days now! Just like that gym teacher they were talking about." The man laughed some more before cocking his head to the side curiously. "Um, Senpai, what's a gym tee-cherr?" He asked curiously. Deidara could feel a vain throbbing against his forehead as he gave Tobi one of his most intimating death glares.

"How the hell am I supposed to know that, you imbecile? Just shut up already." he grumbled and began to play with a clump of clay in his hand. As he did so, the blond man moved his cold gaze from Tobi to the girl that remained unconscious on the bed.

'Why was I the one that had to go on this mission again? Let alone with Tobi. Tobi's Zetsu's fucking partner, hm! If only Sasori ditched his puppet suit then he could have come with me.' Deidara ranted to himself as he attempted to ignore the masked man in the room with him. For the last three days the man had been nothing but a thorn in Deidara's side and the fact he was still stuck with Tobi made him want to blow his own head off.

"Damned geezers." He mumbled out loud, sighing to himself. Catching on to this, Tobi tilted his head to the side again and gazed at Deidara in curiosity.

"Eh, Senpai, who are you talking about? Not Tobi, right? I'm _am_ older than you." He said before smiling teasingly behind his mask. "Are you sure you aren't just mad at the girls because they..." instantly Tobi was cut off as several bug bombs were sent towards him. With a childish, and almost girl like, shriek, the masked man attempted to avoid the blasts.

"Shut up!" Deidara shouted loudly, his face red with anger. Tobi flinched and dodged the last bomb before he looked over to his temporary partner, acting as if he was frightened.

"Eh, but Senpai..."

"QUIET!" Deidara yelled and threw a bigger bomb towards Tobi. With is ninja reflexes, Tobi easily dodged it but the explosion from the bomb shook the room.

"Um, I think I'll go see if leader-Sama got any information out of the pretty black haired girl." Tobi laughed nervously before ditching out of the room. Finally being allowed some silence, Deidara sighed and stared down at the unconscious girl again. Becoming bored, Deidara closed his eyes and began to recall how everything had started.

Thanks to a jutsu created by Pein and Itachi, the ten of them were teleported to a new world. At first everyone was confused and amazed with what the world held. Odd metal beasts, black roads, magical lights and boxes.**(1) **However, one of the biggest surprises had to be the lack of chakra singles and ninja. It seemed as though the ten of them were the only ones in the world to have chakra or any other power that they were aware of.

With that in mind, Pein came up with the idea of staying in the dimension for a while and maybe taking over. With no one powerful enough to appose them, what would stop the Akatsuki from becoming rulers of this strange world? Well, first, they'd need to get to know the world they were in better. So, after finding what looked like either an abandoned old school or orphanage -with surprising working power- to live in, the Akatsuki went to work.

The Akatsuki began kidnapping people in order to learn about the world they lived in. The first few people that were kidnapped were usually killed before the day was over. The group of ninja villains got very little to no information out of those people; mostly because Pein or another member would kill them if they refused to give up information. The people that were willing to give up information lasted a little longer; but only but a day to a few hours longer. Others were kidnapped to satisfy Hidan's Jashinist rituals as well as people Kakuzu killed for money. Most of these people were then fed to Zetsu so no bodies would be found laying around. However, there was a few people, like the man Sasori decided to test his new poison on, that Zetsu couldn't eat.

The people that taught the Akatsuki how to use the internet and TV lived the longest out of all the kidnapped people so far. Upon helping them understand the internet and television, Pein allowed them to live until they either got annoying or another member killed them. After learning about the internet, the Akatsuki found out a shocking truth. Not only were they in a different dimension but they were in a dimension where their whole lives were written in manga for the world's entertainment. Anime as well but they had no idea what anime was until they, or rather Itachi, researched it on the internet. **(2)**

Finding out that, in this dimension, they were no more than a means of entertainment, the Akatsuki attempted to avoid anything that had to do with them. Sure, researching their enemies was one thing, but researching each other was another thing. There were things that the ten ninjas did not want all the others to know about. Such as Itachi actually being a good guy that was protecting his former village, Pein's childhood -which only Konan knew about-, Tobi's real identity and Sasori's childhood, which he rather leave forgotten.

Anyways, almost a month after the Akatsuki appeared, something surprising popped up; chakra signatures. They were weak, about the strength six year olds, but detectable. That is where Deidara came in. Upon the discovery, Pein had ordered him and Tobi to find where the signatures were coming from but to stay out of sight. Deidara protested at first about Tobi going with him but, upon hearing Sasori didn't want to ditch his Hiruko shell, he grudgingly agreed to take Tobi on as a temporary partner.

At first the Akatsuki thought that more, weaker, ninja managed to create a dimension travel jutsu. So imagine their surprise when Deidara and Tobi discovered the singles were coming from two local girls. When Deidara and Tobi reported their findings to Pein, he assigned a new mission; follow the girls for a few days, try to find the reason why they had chakra and, if needed, kidnap them. So, for three days, the two ninjas did just that.

While they couldn't find the reasons as to why the girls had chakra, Deidara and Tobi discovered their love for taijutsu and that they knew information on them. On the second day of spying on the girls, Deidara, in his curiosity, had used his scoop to see what the brunt girl was doing on the computer. It looked like she was working on some kind of story but the bomber couldn't make it out. So, instead, he just memorized the website, the user name and the what the story was called. He wish he hadn't.

The story the girl was working on was a friendship story between him and Sasori; a made up story of if they had met as kids. While the idea of the story was abstruse, Deidara had to admit the actually story plot and the idea wasn't that bad. Truthfully he would have enjoyed it better if it wasn't based on him but, hey, at least it was a harmless story. Curious to what else the girl had written, he had decided to check out the rest of her account. When he did he was both angry and debating wither he should ask Itachi to blank his memory or not.

Yaoi. There was yaoi stories and not just any yaoi stories. More than have of the stories were about him and either Sasori, Tobi and even Itachi making love. All three made his blood boil with angry while the last pushed him over the edge. Deidara would have blown the computer to pieces if the other Akatsuki members hadn't come in the room at the time. Sadly for him Kisame had caught sight of a yaoi story with him -Deidara- and Hidan. Lets just say Hidan was as pissed as Deidara while the more immature members laughed their heads off.

So when it came time to kidnap the girls, Deidara was more than glad. He could get in a little revenge before handing over the girls for questioning. Now, since the account mentioned it was shared between the two girls, the bomber hadn't been sure who wrote all of the insulting stories about him and nearly every other male Akatsuki member. When he heard the brunet's reaction to yaoi he was certain it must have been the black haired girl. However, when she then admitted to boy love and writing yaoi one shots, whatever those where, he couldn't be sure. Yet the friendship story clearly belonged to her.

Still, Deidara took no hesitation in attacking the girls. He had gone after the brunet girl as Tobi easily took down the other girl. After easily disarming the girl of her odd weapon, the bomber easily knocked the girl out and returned her to the base after Tobi got his girl under control. Taking the girl, Ashlen as he recalled her being called, to an empty old bedroom, Deidara tied both of her wrist and ankles together. She may have had weak chakra but he, and the rest of the Akatsuki, knew that she and her friend would still put up more of a fight than anyone else has before them. It was better to keep them immobilized.

'Stupid girl, causing me to go through all this trouble, hm.' Deidara thought to himself as he reopened his eyes to look over to the girl. 'You better hope for your sake you didn't write any of this disgraceful stories about me.' He thought threateningly. Yet, as he saw the girl twitch, he raised an eyebrow.

"It's about time, un." Deidara mumbled under his breath and pulled himself away from the wall. Walking over to the girl, he could both see and sense that she was awake and purposely keeping her eyes closed by the way she tried to shift her arms and legs.

"I'd say you're over-bonded, considering you're such a weakling, un, but cut the crap! I can sense you're awake and, unless you want a bomb in your ass, you'd best do as I say, un." Deidara demanded grouchily. That seemed to have worked because the girl's eyes slowly began to open.

Huh, in the month that the Akatsuki had been invading the real world, this was their first time dealing with people that actually knew who they were. If that wasn't enough, these two girls somehow had chakra; weak chakra but still chakra. Upon thinking that, Deidara wondered how the rest of the Akatsuki was handling the already awake black hair girl, who's name was revealed to be Jackie, who was swearing like a water-village dock worker.. Well, one thing was for sure; things were going to get far more interesting.

* * *

**(1) **I mean street lights and computers

**(2) **Yes, the Naruto world does have manga. They must have TVs as well because the first Naruto movie is based on protecting a movie star that is actually a princess. Unless they just use projection screens

**(other) **Ashlen and Jackie are not secretly ninja or have family from the ninja world. Chakra is it is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy. If you need more info search Chakra on Narutopedia


End file.
